


“花魁”

by e8hitcijung



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e8hitcijung/pseuds/e8hitcijung





	“花魁”

“咕。”李英超从李真央身体里出来的时候，就听到这餍足而色气的一声，少年的脸不禁红了半边。那人却像全然没听见，眉眼虚搭着，软乎乎的头发被泛红的灯光打到，连带着大半个人都淹没在影子里。  
“恩客您成了？”嗓子也黏糊糊地发声儿，倒像刚才濒临登顶时疯狂缠着他的腰挠着他的背，边叫着“不要了”边把他往怀里带的人不是他一般。李英超是第一次成人，便也是第一次被唤“恩客”，这时候心里难免恨恨的，想这花柳之间即便是花魁，原也是个无情无义的。

“嗯。”李真央这时候抽回神儿来，只听得眼前这少年人闷哼哼的一声答复。“这是生气了？”他思来想去这孩子在他身上呆的两个时辰，就像是只小狼，好不容易给他训得黏黏糊糊下了床，怎么转个眼又是个闷脑袋。“真是块儿小木头。”李真央难得碰上个喜欢的小孩儿，今天已经倦极了。更别提照顾这虎头虎脑的小子是个雏儿，他这次套子都没舍得给他扯，到现在后头还含着满当当的。

李英超这时候已经拿了衣服往身上胡乱开始套，想着昨天进房间的时候李真央边帮他一件件解了衣服边给他一簇簇点火，更添烦闷。他回了头，看这时候已经撑着半边手坐在床榻上的李真央，只简单罩了件昨天带来的粉色纱袍，身上那些疯狂的痕迹完全遮不住。他好像也完全不晓得要把被子盖好，从腹部再往下几寸的风光…李英超觉得把李真央拆吞入腹的自己已经无药可医。  
“昨天这钱…”李英超还是先开了口，他确是头一次来这种地方，从不知道睡花魁是要给多少钱的。“就到现在为止吧。”他在心底给自己警告，就把这一夜荒唐当做纯粹的金钱交易，“你自己还奢望什么呢李英超？”

“我不要你的钱。”他开口了。李英超好像在李真央的眼里看到一丝失神。李真央又说了一遍：“我不要你的钱，小恩客。”“我就想问你，你有没有什么能给我留下的？”这下换成李英超失神了，“我…”他难免有些手足无措，浑身上下口袋里乱摸，只找到一颗平时爱吃的棒棒糖。“可是我浑身上下…除了钱就只剩这一颗糖。”他也实在是头一次，没想过这烟柳之地睡完不用给钱，倒是要交东西。李英超还在犹豫，下一秒他的麻醉药就张了口，“没事儿，拿来吧。”

李真央这时候对自己身下黏腻的忍受快到了头，又不想在愣头青的漂亮孩子这儿失了他自己的风度，先递了手过去。“自己这倒像是在讨了。”他心里暗骂自己这看脸的臭毛病，不禁失笑。李英超听了声儿忙不迭从兜里掏了棒棒糖递过去，没敢再抬头看花魁此刻的脸。“太超过了。”小孩儿心里想，刚刚那声儿笑和昨晚破碎的呻吟掺在一起，像要钻到李英超骨头里。对面那人拿棒棒糖的手指像是失了根的藤蔓，往他心里长。

那让他躁动的源泉又抬手点了点他的额头，“你抬头，再看看我。”


End file.
